Mermaid
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Misty's encounter with a "real" mermaid.Short one-shot.


**My contest entry for a Misty Fan Club on Deviant Art. The theme was Mermaids. **

**I think I really thought outside-the-box with this one and it's pretty funny so I might actually have a chance, but it's really short and I waited until the last minute because of a couple things that happened recently so I don't know. ^^; Lolz, just my laziness I guess.**

**Misty and "Pokémon" belong to...someone else, who should be stinkin' rich at this point.**

**Also, sorry if the any of them seem out of character, I haven't seen Pokémon in years.**

* * *

"Jeez, Misty. Why don't you dress like that more often? I mean, what you're wearing now is fine, but..." Ash trailed off as he, Misty, and Brock walked down a dirt road.

She glared at him. "Well, for one thing, to have fins I'd have to be in the _water_. I may have water-type Pokémon, Ash, but it's no substitute. And another thing: you know it's not my style. Mermaids are my sisters' thing."

Ash was sorry he even asked. She always seemed to take it too personally. When they discovered Misty was the Fourth Cerulean Sister the other day, she seemed to have completely transformed before them, dressed as a mermaid. It really suited her. What was probably the most beautiful thing was her orange hair was let out and floated through the water, as opposed to the current situation where it's tied in a tight ponytail.

Brock interrupted, "I just think he meant that even if you prefer to dress this way, Ash and I would still like to see you as a mermaid more often."

They both glared at him. Brock babbled nonsensically, but as per usual, he only dug himself a deeper hole. Soon though, it all settled. Nothing was going to ruin today. After so many Pokémon battles, a little vacation was needed. The gang decided to go boating. It wasn't exactly a spa day, but it was relaxing. This was especially true since Brock and Ash acknowledged the fact that they were annoying her to tears, so they left her to sit in her own boat with which she wandered away slightly.

Misty laid back without a care in the world. She closed her eyes. If it weren't for the poor comfort of the wood in the boat she would have fallen asleep. The sunlight began to pour heat onto her skin, and she started to feel overcooked. When she opened her eyes, there was a woman with shining blue hair in the water, staring at her. Misty blinked, waiting for an introduction, then saw her tail. A very fish-like tail. It wasn't like the tail Misty used to put on a performance. This was real. Commence the freak-out.

"You're a Mer-mer-mer-mer-"

"Mermaid."

Misty tried to calm herself down. Default-mode was friendly conversation. "So…yeah…hi….I'm Misty."

"Mermaid."

"Umm…."

"Mermaid."

It took a moment to analyze what had just happened. She did what only came naturally to her. "ASH! BROCK! GET OVER HERE!"

The boys paddled their way over, panicked and unsure of what made her so upset. "Misty, what happened?" Ash asked.

Misty was shivering and pointing her finger to the spot the fishy friend was seen. Their line of sight followed and … nothing. Brock responded, "Um, Misty … there's nothing there."

She cautious looked over. When she saw this was true, she let out a squeal and began to panic again. "T-there was a mermaid there! A real one!"

"A real mermaid?" Brock questioned, no doubt with a nosebleed.

"Yeah!" Misty explained, determined. "But she kept saying 'Mermaid' over and over again, which leads me to believe that mermaids are some type of human-like water Pokémon."

Ash still looked puzzled, but softened into a smile. "Oh, I get it. Very funny, Misty. Good joke."

Misty gawked, still trying to explain her thesis. But then, she thought, who would believe her? No one else saw the mermaid. She might as well give up. "Yeah…I guess I just got bored sitting here. We should head back in a little bit."

"Ok," Ash resolved. "Give about another 20 minutes." Ash rowed back with Brock, who looked disappointed that the fantasy girl no longer seemed to exist. Misty laid her hands on her arms over the edge of the boat, defeated.

It was no surprise when the female in question reappeared. "Mermaid."

Misty was no longer in surprise, looking to the fish-woman with disdain. "So, you're gonna just sit there and mess with me? You're lucky I don't have a camera…"

What did surprise her, by chance, was the mermaid disappearing suddenly in flashes, like a hologram. She froze. She could not think. Then, the mystery was solved.

In the bank behind her, hiding in the bushes, there was an Alakazam.


End file.
